Reunion Familiar
by Rachel Mary
Summary: ¿Cómo vivir una vida normal si el padre de tu hija no es de éste mundo? HitsuKarin, ONE-SHOT


Bueno, éste fue el primer fic de Bleach que escribí. Ya tiene mucho tiempo publicado, pero ahora que lo leo nuevamente hay muchas cosas que no me terminan de agradar de la redacción por lo que lo edité. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo, espero no haberlo arruinado más.

En fin, era un One-shot basado en una idea algo alocada de un fic que me anduvo rondando la cabeza por aquellos días (del cual recuerdo muy poco), así que seguirá en calidad de one-shot a menos que en algún momento en el futuro me anime a continuarlo

Espero que alguien lo lea y lo comente.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes presentados aquí de __**Bleach**__ son propiedad de __**Tite Kubo**__. _

_Yo sólo escribo por hobbie. Espero que no sea mucho problema._

_Saludos!_

**REUNIÓN ¿FAMILIAR?**

.

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia descendían con fuerza desde el cielo. Era uno de esos días al año en el que se reunía toda la familia para cenar. Dentro del hogar se encontraban Ichigo junto a Rukia, su padre Isshin, y sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, conviviendo en un ambiente alegre y relajado.

-Creo que la cena ya está lista – dijo Yuzu olfateando el ambiente que se iba llenando de un rico olor. Al instante se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo con los platos – Rukia la acompañó dejando a Ichigo con su padre y su otra hermana en la sala.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Isshin a su hijo.

-Estaba pensando en irme… - dijo seriamente - Pero aún no hemos tomado una decisión – terminó pensando en Rukia. Si eran pareja, ¿deberían vivir juntos no? Y la cuestión era que vivían en mundos completamente diferentes.

-Pues te estás tardando, Ichigo – reprendió su hermana.

Ichigo se giró para observar a su hermana que se encontraba cruzada de brazos en el sofá de al lado.

-Lo más probable es que sí me vaya con ella. Pero ustedes…

-No nos metas a nosotros en esto, es asunto tuyo. Si desean irse, adelante. Supongo que podrás seguir visitándonos todas maneras ¿verdad? – Puntualizó Karin – En mi opinión es una decisión que no tiene mucho problema. ¿O sí?

Ichigo la miró molesto.

-Creo que no eres la persona correcta para hablarme sobre decisiones fáciles que tengan que ver con la Sociedad de Almas, Karin.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, _Ichi-nii_? – cuestionó mientras descifraba a dónde quería llegar.

-Lo que escuchas. ¿Acaso tú no fuiste la que hizo _aquel _problema en grande?

-¿Yo? – Contraatacó indignada al percatarse del nuevo tema de conversación – No metas _eso _en ésta conversación, son cosas muy distintas. Además, ¿para qué te molestas? Tan sólo te estoy diciendo que es mucho más sencilla la decisión que estás por tomar. Ve con ella a su hogar, nosotros estaremos bien. – terminó dándole un sorbo a una bebida que tenía sobre la mesa junto a ella.

Su padre tan sólo resopló al observarlos, ya no eran niños pero en ocasiones se seguían comportando como tales. Y seguían queriéndose como siempre. Tomó también su bebida en sus manos y la tomó de un solo trago.

-¡La cena ya está servida! – se escuchó la voz melodiosa de Yuzu desde el comedor.

Se fueron acomodando alrededor de la mesa mientras las mujeres se apresuraban a servir, en un momento dieron un pequeño rezo para agradecer antes de ingerir sus alimentos. La cena constaba de una ración de arroz con col y cerdo, verduras encurtidas y una bandeja de udon frío con su respectiva salsa.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido, Karin?

-Ésta situación me da muchos dolores de cabeza – respondió mientras se servía un poco de _sake _– No me cree, no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión, ya me tiene harta su desconfianza, por más que quiero arreglar las cosas, él sigue con esa misma idea en pie. Siente que lo engaño. Ya no puedo, en cuanto pueda comenzaré los trámites de divorcio.

-Karin… - su hermana la miraba tristemente, tan joven ella y ya pensando en un divorcio.

-No me mires así, Yuzu. – le suplicó – No quiero que me compadezcas, esto es algo que era más que obvio sucedería. – Suspiró.

-¿Y dónde está la niña ahora? – preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Mi hija? – sonrió con sarcasmo – Está con quien pretende ser _su padre_.

-Supongo que algún día Naomi conocerá a su verdadero padre, ¿no? No creo que su físico pase desapercibido. – movió sus manos señalando su cabello.

-Eso es otro problema. La niña crece, y aún no sé cómo ni cuándo demonios le diré. – se frotó las sienes. – Esto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Antes de venir pasamos por el escuadrón diez, pero el capitán estaba muy ocupado, nos atendió su teniente. – mencionó Rukia.

-Así que no podrá venir. – tomó un bocado de comida y se lo llevó a la boca.

-No. No creo que venga, Karin. Le dejamos un recado con Matsumoto. Si termina pronto sus deberes tal vez venga.

-Gracias Ichi-nii.

En ése momento se escuchó cómo alguien tocaba la puerta y sonaba el timbre de la casa.

-Yo voy – Karin, cansada de la conversación, decidió atender.

La joven llegó hasta la puerta, y justo cuando tiró del picaporte escuchó una vocecita y acto seguido sintió unos brazos pequeños y delgados rodeándola.

-¡_Oka-saaan!_ – grito la pequeña que llegaba.

La morena correspondió, la tomó en brazos y la elevó para besarle una de sus mejillas con cariño.

-¿Cómo has estado, amor?

-¡Tío Ichigo! – esbozó una sonrisa al verlo dirigirse hacia ella. Después de todo casi nunca iba a visitarla - ¡Tía Rukia! – Karin bajó a su hija quien entró corriendo a la casa muy emocionada por tener a sus tíos cerca. Mientras, la morena Kurosaki se quedó frente a la persona que había traído a su pequeña.

-Creí que no vendrías a cenar, después de todo tenías "mucho trabajo" ¿no? – habló Karin recargándose en el marco de la puerta, con un toque de enfado en sus palabras.

-La niña quería verte, y bueno… - Se excusó el sujeto que la miraba apenado – La verdad también tenía ganas de verte.

Karin le miró con tristeza.

-Esto no está funcionando y lo sabes ¿no? Todo por tus estúpidos celos sin fundamento – reclamó ella.

-¿Y tú qué harías si…?

-¡Ya te he dicho mil y una veces que no he tenido contacto con el padre de Naomi desde que tú y yo nos casamos!

-¡Pero estuvo presente ése día!

-¿Y eso qué? Quería ver a su hija. Pero después de la conversación _amena_ que tuviste con él, decidió ya no visitarla. ¿Sabes lo que causas? Además, le has metido ideas falsas sobre él a la niña. ¡Y no me gusta eso! Sabes de antemano que ella debe saber quién es ¡Conocerlo! No me digas que pretendes mentirle toda su vida. Yo no quería que dejasen de verse…

-¡¿Lo ves? Aún estás empeñada en seguirlo frecuentando

-¡¿Cómo rayos te explico que ésa no es la razón? – la morena estaba ya con los nervios de punta. No quería que su hija los viera discutir.

¿Cómo explicarle que el padre de su hija no está vivo, que lo más probable es que ella herede algo de poder espiritual? ¿Cómo explicarle que cuando ella comience a crecer comenzará a ver almas deambulando? ¿Cómo explicarle que muchos estúpidos seres muertos pueden seguirla por el poder espiritual que puede heredar de sus padres? ¿Cómo explicarle a un hombre de mente cerrada todo eso, sino es posible hacerlo razonar en cuanto algo tan sencillo como los celos?

-Déjalo así ya. No quiero discutir.

-Aún lo quieres, ¿cierto? – nuevamente él.

Ella rió ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué sigues empeñado en hacerme aceptar que siento algo por él? Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio: yo sólo le debo mi gratitud, yo nunca tuve una relación con él.

-¿"Gratitud" eh?

-Es inútil intentar conversar contigo. – Silencio – ¿Era todo lo que querías discutir conmigo?

-Sólo he venido porque la niña quería verte.

-Entonces ya puedes irte. Te la llevaré por la mañana.

-La esperaré.

-No es necesario, no creo que quiera irse ahora que mi hermano está aquí. Te cansarás de esperar. – sentenció – Que pases buena noche. – se giró y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se recargó sobre la pared contigua y se llevó sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad que las lágrimas comenzaban a provocar. Ella quería a su esposo, como mujer se había enamorado de él, había conocido el engaño, los celos y todo lo había superado, excepto los celos. Si no confiaba en ella, ¿para qué seguía a su lado?

-¿Mami? – la niña salió de la cocina y fue hasta ella - ¿estás llorando?

-No, corazón. Es sólo que me da mucho gusto verte – se excusó. – Ven, sigamos con la cena – tomó a su hija de la mano y la condujo a la mesa.

El resto de la convivencia el ambiente estuvo casi todo en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los platos y la plática de la niña.

Rukia se puso de pie y recogió su plato.

-Yo ya he terminado. –anunció – Nao-chan, ¿no quieres ir a tu habitación? Tu tío te ha traído varios cuentos.

La niña bajó de su silla, no sin antes limpiar su boca y dar las gracias, y se fue entusiasmada con su _tía _a su habitación, mientras Rukia le decía cuan maravillosos eran sus nuevos cuentos.

Yuzu recogió los cubiertos y las bandejas de la cena para llevarlas al fregadero, mientras que los demás se sentaron en la sala nuevamente. Mantuvieron el silencio hasta que Yuzu se reincorporó.

-Karin, ya déjalo. – le dijo su gemela una vez que pudo calmarse un poco.

-No puedo, Yuzu. Me siento acorralada.

-Tal vez parezca un buen hombre pero sólo te está haciendo daño. Mírate, intentas mantener tu voluntad fuerte con tu hija, mientras él se sigue aprovechando de tu debilidad. Se está ganando a Naomi poco a poco.

-Y le comenzará a meter ideas erróneas de su padre cuando crezca, lo conozco. Sé que es capaz de llegar a hacerse la víctima con mi hija.

Silencio.

-Voy a traer a ése Hitsugaya de las orejas si es necesario para que arreglen eso de una buena vez – poniéndose de pie.

-No lo hagas nii-san, no es necesario.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? – pidió su hermana

-Déjenme sola un momento, por favor. – suplicó

Ichigo fue a la habitación de la niña donde estaba Rukia; Yuzu abrazó a su hermana antes de irse a su habitación diciéndole que contaba con su apoyo; Isshin se quedó un momento con su hija.

-No dejaré que enfrentes esto sola. – su porte de seriedad sacó de su ensimismamiento a Karin.

-Ya no soy una niña – contestó.

-Aún no eres una mujer adulta.

No replicó.

-Saldré un momento a fumar un cigarrillo, no hagas nada indebido, Karin. – esas _salidas _de su padre siempre terminaban cerca del lugar donde su madre había sido atacada por el hollow que le cobró la vida.

Karin se quedó sentada sobre el sofá, pensando en Naomi mientras escuchaba a lo lejos su risa.

"_Ya no soy una niña" _repetía en su mente.

Karin Kurosaki cerró los ojos, y al instante fue invadida por numerosos recuerdos…

_Caminaba sobre una de las calles angostas de Karakura al lado de sus amigos, de un momento a otro se encontraba sola y era acorralada por un sujeto mucho mayor que ella. De aspecto callejero, mirada lasciva, dispuesta a atacarla._

Abrió los ojos sudando frío y con un nudo en la garganta muy fuerte, volvió a cerrarlos lentamente. Dejando un par de lágrimas caer.

_Tres malditos meses ya tenía, y le pesaba demasiado, parecían eternos y rápidos a la vez. Entonces alguien comenzó a atacar la ciudad, alguien que tenía que ver con la Sociedad de Almas esa que su hermano nombraba muy a menudo cuando platicaba con ella sobre Shinigamis._

_Shinigamis._

_Ella recordó haber conocido a dos de ellos, a parte de su hermano._

_Uno de los enemigos llegó hasta ella en uno de los momentos más tormentosos por los que pasaba. Nadie se había enterado aún de su prematuro embarazo._

_Embarazo. ¡La tenía loca! Quería terminar con ello antes de que comenzara, y justo cuando pensó felizmente que moriría en manos del enemigo, alguien llegó a rescatarla._

En el presente recordó aquello y cerró los puños con fuerza y molestia, pero luego recordó un "_lo lamento, no era mi intención salvarte cuando no querías ser salvada, pero fue una orden" _Sonrió y regresó a sus recuerdos.

_Una gran espada empuñada por su rescatista le apuntaba a su corazón, si lo atravesaba parte de sus poderes se transferirían a ella, y podría pelear._

_Pero una idea alocara la invadió. Tomó la zanpakutō en sus manos, pero no atravesó su corazón, sino su vientre._

_Esperó el dolor pero jamás llegó. Lo último que recordó de aquel momento fue ser alzada por unos brazos delgados ensangrentados y una cabellera blanca mientras sentía una fría brisa a su alrededor._

_Tiempo después su rescatista pretendía que le perdonara por haberla salvado y por hacer público su embarazo, pero ella jamás cedió…_

-¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó la voz de Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Ya pensaste en qué hacer al respecto?

-Seguir con el divorcio… - respondió sin más – ¿Y ustedes?

Rukia apareció detrás del pelinaranja.

-Nos iremos – contestó Ichigo.

Su hermana bajó la mirada.

-Supongo que vendrás a vernos ¿verdad? – preguntó Karin con tristeza. Le extrañaría.

Ichigo sonrió.

-Claro. No se librarán de ésa manera tan fácil de mí. – Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

Todos guardaron silencio. Entonces Karin se paró de pronto y se dirigió a la puerta, justo cuando la chica puso su mano sobre el picaporte alguien tocó desde afuera.

-Puedo sentirte desde muy lejos, Hitsugaya. No sé por qué siempre tocas la puerta de mi casa.

-Perdón. – Ella se alegraba de verlo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

-¿Toushiro? – Ichigo apareció atrás de su hermana.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Arruinarme la vida – respondió la morena suspirando mientras entraba a la casa.

-Capitán Hitsugaya – dijo Rukia haciéndole una reverencia.

-No es necesario que hagas eso. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante. Estás en tu casa. – le dijo Ichigo.

El muchacho se adentró en la casa pero se quedó de pie en medio de la sala.

-Sube, supongo que vienes a ver a tu hija. No creo que hayas venido a cenar – mencionó Karin a media escalera.

Hitsugaya curvó una sonrisa y subió tras ella.

Karin lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Abrió la puerta para él y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¿No te quedas?

-No, te espero abajo. – le respondió ella. – Asegúrate de que se duerma después de que te vayas – agregó antes de irse.

El chico asintió.

-Karin

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Aún tienes coraje por lo que hice?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Estaré abajo. – interrumpió y se fue rápido de ahí. Estar cerca de él no le hacía mucho bien.

El muchacho suspiró y se quedó un rato con su hija.

.

.

-Deberías de darle una oportunidad, eh. – su hermano la estaba esperando abajo.

-No puedo. No debo. No quiero. – contestó adelantándose para tomar una silla de la mesa y sentarse.

-¿No puedes?

-Ichigo, comprende la situación. – señaló a Rukia – Ella tiene pensamientos de una chica de tu edad, y a pesar de su edad, su apariencia joven queda bien contigo; pero Hitsugaya es diferente, su apariencia es mucho más joven que yo. ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si me ve en la calle con él? Toushiro tiene apariencia de un chiquillo de 16, 17 años y yo de una mujer de 25.

-No es tanta la diferencia.

-No es eso, Ichi-nii… Es más complicado de lo que crees.

-Son sólo estereotipos de la gente.

-¿Y Naomi? ¿Qué sucederá cuando ella tenga 10 u 11 años? Toushiro seguirá viéndose menor de veinte y yo sigo creciendo.

-Su cuerpo gigai puede arreglarse para ello. – Karin estaba por replicar – No lo compliques más, Karin. Todo tiene solución. – ella no dijo más.

-Tú eres la que lo complica todo, Karin. – Hitsugaya venía bajando las escaleras.

-Ahora no me vengas con eso tú también - Volvía su dolor de cabeza diario.

-Yo creo que tú eres la que está complicando las cosas – volvió a repetir el capitán relajando un poco el ambiente – Ya no pienses como una mujer adulta, piensa como una madre joven. No comiences a hacerte de problemas que NO existen. – Karin sólo lo escuchaba. – Si tanto te molesta mi apariencia, eso se puede arreglar.

-No es sólo eso. Ustedes no comprenden.

-Lo que sientes por tu esposo te hace dudar, ¿cierto?

Karin bajó la cabeza.

-Aún lo quiero, nii-san. Y esto no es tan sencillo.

-Si deseas ya no haré estas visitas ocasionales para no traerte tanto problema. Pero sabes que no puedo dejar de vigilarla, más a parte del _reiatsu_ que está dentro de ella, es mi hija. – afirmó el capitán – Puedes seguir tu vida de humana con ése hombre, incluso él puede tomar el lugar que a mí me correspondería, si tanto quieres que ella viva una vida "normal" puede hacerlo. Yo no la dejaré sola. Y no te apures, ocultaré mi presencia de ti y de ella. Sólo vendré en calidad de Shinigami. No te molestaré. Pero no puedo dejarla sola.

La morena no decía nada.

-Nosotros ya nos retiramos – Ichigo cogió del brazo a Rukia y salieron despidiéndose antes de la pareja que aún seguían de pie, en medio de la sala.

Karin enfrentó a su acompañante con la mirada, y sonrió.

-Yo no quiero que te alejes de ella, quiero que sepa quién es su padre, quién es, de dónde viene. Pero, siento que será muy difícil para ella adaptarse a dos mundos completamente distintos, ¿no lo crees, Toushiro?

El capitán sonrió, después de todo ella no quería que se alejase. Confundida con sus sentimientos humanos, así estaba ella. Y no sabía qué hacer.

-Tal vez.

-Creo que lo más correcto es que yo siga con mi divorcio – se puso de pie.

-¿Renunciarás a quien te hace feliz?

-Él no me hace feliz. – respondió sin más. Suspiró – y esperaré a que ella esté lista para decirle sobre ti, sobre la Sociedad de almas y todo lo que tenga que ver con Shinigamis. Mientras tanto puedes venir a verla cuando gustes, pero en calidad de Shinigami. Quiero arreglar primero mis problemas matrimoniales y no quiero confundirla.

-Comprendo, después de todo ella aún tiene 6 años, no comprendería muchas cosas. – apoyó él.

Silencio

-Gracias por venir. Me dio gusto volver a verte.

Hitsugaya sonrió.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de irme. – dijo pasados unos segundos.

-Bien.

-Cuidate.

-Tú, también.

Karin acompañó al Shinigami hasta la puerta esperando su partida.

-¿Sabes? – se detuvo – Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí? – se extrañó la chica.

El muchacho la tomó de la barbilla y la besó repentinamente. Entonces sólo espero que ella rompiera con el beso, pero no sucedió hasta que él lo hizo.

El peliblanco sonrió ante el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de la joven.

-_Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras _– con esa frase se despidió el muchacho dejando aún ahogada en la sorpresa a la chica.

Karin se quedó hundida en su propia fantasía desde ése momento, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad también a él?


End file.
